1. Field
The following description relates to a memory device and method of managing the memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a storage device to store data include a magnetic disk drive, a semiconductor, and the like. Since physical characteristics are different in each type of storage device, a management method corresponding to the physical characteristic of a particular data storage device is desirable.
A read/write time of a magnetic disk drive may take several milliseconds per kilobyte. The read/write time of the magnetic disk drive may also vary since an arrival time of an arm may be different depending on a physical location of a disk where data is stored.
A host or processor may access a storage device to read data stored in the storage device or to store data in the storage device. The host or processor may use a memory to store a portion of the data stored in the storage device since the host or processor may take a relatively long time to read the data from the storage device.
The host or processor tends to read data that has previously been read, again in a short amount of time later. This tendency is referred to as a temporal locality, and a conventional storage device and management system may use a buffer memory to store data that the host or processor reads from the storage device using the temporal locality.
Also, the host or processor tends to refer to data stored in a nearby location. This tendency is referred to as a spatial locality, and the conventional storage device and management system may read data together with data stored in a successive specific length of space.